Hotel Rooms And Showers
by Vesuvias
Summary: This is a short fanfic of JakXOttselDaxter bestiality warning the title pretty much sums it up, short but dirty, there needs to be more Jak X ottsel Dax fics!


"Hey, I worked an extermination job here once." Daxter said, but Jak wasn't listening, he was surveying the surroundings of the hotel Krew had referred them to. They needed a place to stay, the underground had no bunks available and the rooms above the bar were full of crates that had not yet been sorted, likely another job the fat man would put them up to, so Krew had given them a room key and directed them here. The lobby was huge, all red carpets and fancy stuff with a fountain in the middle. They had just completed a mission in the sewers blowing up turrets for Krew and both were in dire need of a shower.

"I call the shower first." Daxter said once they were in the room.

"Hey, Im the one who did all the work, you sat on my shoulder the whole time, the sludge never even touched you." Jak pointed out, the ottsel shrugged.

"Ya well the stench gets into tha fur." He turned and made for the bathroom door, but Jak beat him to it stripping as he went. "Hey!" Jak grinned at him.

"This bathroom is huge, I think thers enough room for both of us." Daxter shrugged again and followed Jak into the shower. After a few minutes of adjusting the water from screaming hot to screaming cold and back again, they were standing side by side each scrubbing themselves furiously with the soap.

Daxter felt a bit nervous, it wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked before (well Jak anyway) they were best friends and had been together forever, but the ottsel had been a lot more attracted to his friend since he busted him from prison, all that time without him made him realize just how much he liked him. Daxter glanced up at Jak, it was the first time he'd really noticed, but damn his penis was huge, and not just from an ottsels perspective, he quickly looked away and resumed scrubbing as Jak glanced down at him.

Jak caught the look and a smile formed on his lips, he knew Daxter liked him, in a bit more than friendly way, he often felt him stroking his hair, and he had even muttered his name in his sleep a few times. Jak didn't mind, Daxter was his best friend and he was similarly attracted to him, it didn't matter that he didn't have a human body, Jak liked the feel of his fur, that soft orange fur beneath his fingers as he stroked the ottsels back.

They finished their shower and dried off, jak went to the large closet in the room and found a bath robe which he tied around himself and jumped onto the bed next to daxter who was on the phone ordering a pizza. Thirty minutes later the pizza arrived. "Twenty minute guarantee my fuzzy ass." Daxter complained, he turned on the tv and started to fish through the channels as they ate the pizza. "Seen it, seen it, don wanna see it, ooh racing!" Jak went to grab a drink from the mini bar, two hours later saw Jak in a playful mood and Daxter giggling uncontrollably at the tv (ottsels cant take much alcohol).

"Get me nother drink will ya buddy." Daxter said between giggles.

"I think you've had enough Dax, you don't want a hangover for tomorrow, we'll probably get another mission."

"Aww, why not." Daxter got to his feet and made for the mini bar but a pair of strong hands grabbed him and threw him down on the bed. "Hey." Daxter protested and got up again, the hands returned and started to tickle his sides. The ottsel twitched spasmodically with laughter, when the hands finally stopped he lay on his back panting.

"Ok big guy, you win, no more alcohol." Daxter noticed that Jak's robe had come undone, his eyes wandered over his muscled chest and stomach and came to rest at his crotch, he stared for a moment, and Jak could see distinct admiration in his eyes. Daxter realized Jak was looking at him, quickly turned away and crawled towards the tv remote. As Jak watched him crawl away he suddenly had the desire to feel that orange fur, on impulse he reached out and grabbed the ottsel.

Daxter almost made it to the remote when he felt himself being lifted off the bed and held against a warm body, a warm part of body, lower than the chest. Daxter realized where he was and started to struggle which brought a moan from Jak's lips. Jak held the ottsel between his legs, the soft fur rubbing against his crotch and the tail beating back and forth between his thighs felt so good. Daxter could feel Jak getting hard and started to panic.

"Jak! Put me down!"

"But it feels so good." Jak moaned. "You know you like it." It was true, he couldn't deny it. Jak started to move the ottsel up and down over his crotch.

"Ok, ok, lie down would ya." Jak flopped down on his back and Daxter sat up on Jak's stomach and curled his tail tightly around his erect member and started to move it up and down, enjoying the look of pleasure on his friends face, Daxter leaned down to stick his tongue into Jak's navel, Jak moaned loudly and Daxter moved his tail even faster. Jak shuddered and rolled onto his hands and knees, the ottsel falling under him, he threw his head back and came with a moan.

"Aww! Did ya hafta do that!?" Daxter complained wiping the cum off his face, he was covered in it. "Now I gotta take another shower." Jak laughed and followed daxter into the bathroom.


End file.
